


At the begining

by hiera



Category: Dir en grey, X JAPAN
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru a tout pour être heureux. Son groupe semble prometteur et il est l'amant d'une véritable icône de la musique. Pourtant, le guitariste n'est pas satisfait de sa relation avec Yoshiki. Et lorsqu'il apprend que l'ancien leader de X Japan n'a pas l'intention de signer son groupe, quelque chose se brise dans son coeur. Et s'il n'était qu'une distraction pour son aîné ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the begining

\- Je ne t’ai pas trouvé très concentré, murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux mauves de son amant.

Kaoru ferma un instant les yeux et savoura cette caresse bien qu’il mourrait d’envie de le repousser. Cette boule qu’il sentait au fond de son estomac lui donnait envie de vomir et peut-être de pleurer de rage. Il était en colère mais faisait tout pour la contenir. Ce n’était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ça.

\- Kaoru,  souffla son amant à son oreille. Regarde-moi.

Il lui fit tourner la tête vers lui mais Kaoru détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il bouillait trop de colère et avait peur d’exploser si leurs regards se croisaient.

\- Kaoru mais qu’est-ce que t’as ce soir ? S’impatienta son ainé.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard noir qui surprit le blond.

\- J’ai fais quelque chose qui t’a déplu ? Kaoru ?

\- Merde ! Se contenta de répondre le guitariste en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

L’autre n’y comprenait vraiment rien. C’était d’ailleurs la première fois que son jeune amant se comportait ainsi.

\- Kaoru mais tu vas me dire ce que tu as ! S’énerva-t-il en lui saisissant violemment les mains.

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu’ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l’autre. En temps normal, ils se seraient embrassés et auraient refait l’amour mais pas cette fois, Kaoru n’était pas d’humeur et il avait chassé toute envie à son ainé qui attendait plutôt des explications sur son étrange comportement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement Kaoru. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous signer ?

Le visage de Yoshiki s’assombrit alors que les yeux de son cadet devenaient brillants de larme. Le blond le lâcha et lui tourna le dos pour s’asseoir de son côté du lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il s’était pourtant promis d’arrêter mais il en avait besoin. Il l’alluma en silence. Il savait que Kaoru le fixait et attendait une réponse. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? La vérité, même si elle ne lui ferait pas plaisir.

\- Alors c’est pour ça ? Lâcha le batteur avec détachement.

Kaoru se crispa. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû aborder le sujet. Il se sentait tellement ridicule d’un seul coup. D’ailleurs il était soulagé que Yoshiki lui tourne le dos car il ne pouvait pas voir cette traitresse de larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue et qu’il s’empressa de faire disparaisse. 

\- Kaoru, tu devrais savoir que je ne mélange jamais mes histoires de cul avec le business.

Le guitariste écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que son visage devenait presque livide.

\- Tes histoires de cul…, répéta Kaoru. Je suis le numéro combien sur ta liste ? Hein ? Combien de jeunes musiciens tu te tapes en plus de moi ?

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard surpris mais Kaoru lui avait déjà tourné le dos et était en train de s’habiller.

\- Et toi ? T’as pas mis longtemps avant de m’envoyer ton agent pour venir mendier un contrat, rétorqua le blond en s’étendant sur le lit.

\- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Une pute ? s’indigna Kaoru.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fumer en silence tout en détaillant le jeune guitariste qui avait presque fini de s’habiller. Kaoru bouillait de colère et il se retenait de lui en coller une. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement avant que le guitariste ne se décide à quitter rageusement la chambre. Il traversa rapidement le couloir et une fois dans l’entrée, il s’assit sur le carrelage froid pour lacer ses bottes. Il avait du mal à les mettre, tout comme il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il avait envie de pleurer et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

 

Kaoru était tellement concentré sur ses chaussures qu’il ne l’entendit ni arriver, ni s’accroupir derrière lui. Yoshiki passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et respira son parfum avant de lui murmurer :

\- C’est pas grave Kaoru. On fait tous des erreurs de jugement. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si je n’avais pas l’habitude.

Le guitariste se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ce que le batteur insinuait ? Alors c’était ça qu’il pensait de lui ?

\- Ta gueule, grogna Kaoru en se dégageant vivement de ses bras. Surtout, tu fermes ta gueule !

Sur ces quelques mots hurlés avec désespoir, le guitariste quitta furieusement l’appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Kaoru n’avait pas mis les pieds au Vice & Versa, cette boite gay qu’il avait fréquenté en secret et où il avait rencontré Yoshiki en chair et en os pour la première fois. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du guitariste qui hésita avant de pousser la porte de l’établissement.

 

Il était encore tôt, pourtant l’ambiance était déjà chaude à l’intérieur de l’établissement. Ici, il n’y avait pas nom, pas de visage. On distribuait à l’entrée des bandeaux à dentelle destinés à être porté sur les yeux pour flouter les identités. Ici, on pouvait être vraiment soi sans avoir peur d’être reconnu. Ici, personne ne vous jugeait. Plus besoin de jouer un rôle ou d’être quelqu’un d’autre, car tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne.

 

La première fois que Kaoru avait mis les pieds dans cet établissement, il l’avait fait plus par curiosité que dans un but précis. Il en avait entendu parler par un ami homosexuel qui le lui avait conseillé pour sa discrétion. Kaoru n’avait pas regretté sa première expérience et avait apprécié l’ambiance plutôt chic du club. Il avait rapidement pris ses habitudes bien qu’il n’ait jamais accepté de suivre qui que ce soit. Fréquenter un bar gay est une chose, assumer et sauter le pas en était une autre. Il avait bien échangé quelques baisers au lycée avec cet ami en question mais n’était jamais allé plus loin. Ils étaient finalement restés bons copains et n’avaient jamais perdu contacte. Et puis, un soir Kaoru l’avait rencontré. C’était Yoshiki qui l’avait abordé. Alors comment avait-il osé l’accuser d’avoir tout manigancé dans le but de lui soutirer un contrat ? C’était lui qui l’avait abordé ! C’était lui qui lui avait payé des verres et qui l’avait ramené chez lui ! C’était lui qui l’avait rappelé le lendemain !

 

Kaoru crispa ses doigts sur son verre avant de le vider d’un trait. Penser à Yoshiki le mettait en colère. D’autant plus qu’il n’avait jamais rien demandé à son agent ! Il avait envoyé une proposition à Yoshiki comme à n’importe quel autre producteur… Kaoru fit signe au barman de le resservir. C’était son quatrième verre de la soirée mais il était d’humeur à boire cette nuit. Il avait besoin d’oublier et pas forcément dans les bras d’un autre. De toute façon, vu la tête qu’il tirait, il n’était pas certain d’intéresser qui que ce soit.

 

Alors qu’il allait porter son quatrième verre à ses lèvres, une paire de bras lui entoura les épaules et on lui prit son whisky des mains pour le reposer sur le comptoir. Kaoru se figea quelques secondes avant de se crisper en sentant ce torse se presser dans son dos. Le guitariste ferma douloureusement les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang. Ses yeux lui piquaient et son estomac lui faisait mal tant il était noué. Il n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était en train de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, murmura Yoshiki.

Le jeune homme retint sa respiration en sentant le souffle du blond contre son oreille. Il pouvait également sentir son eau de toilette. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu’ils ne s’étaient pas revus et cette odeur lui avait presque manquée.

Sans lui répondre, Kaoru prit d’une main tremblante son verre qu’il porta à ses lèvres pour le vider d’un trait. Il entendit Yoshiki pousser un petit soupir avant de lui murmurer :

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu n’arriveras pas à rentrer chez toi tout seul.

\- Qui te dit que j’ai envie de rentrer chez moi ou que j’ai envie de rentrer seul ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yoshiki qui resserra son étreinte sur le guitariste avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Alors viens avec moi.

Kaoru ferma douloureusement les yeux tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Yoshiki se détacha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l’entrainer avec lui mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas de son tabouret. Son ainé l’interrogea du regard mais Kaoru lui dit tout en fixant le comptoir :

\- Non, c’est fini je ne veux plus.

Yoshiki garda la main de Kaoru dans la sienne et se pencha vers lui, soulevant les quelques mèches violettes qui avaient glissé sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi ? On a pourtant passé du bon temps ensemble. Tu n’as pas envie de recommencer ?

\- Et toi ? T’as trouvé personne d’autre pour te sucer la queue ce soir ? demanda froidement le plus jeune. Alors tu t’es dit que ce brave petit Kao avait peut-être changé d’avis et qu’en bonne groupie, il n’allait pas refuser une partie de jambe en l’air avec le grand Yoshiki !

Le visage de Yoshiki s’assombrit mais il ne lui lâcha pas la main. Il resserra plutôt ses doigts sur elle et encaissa sans rien dire le venin du jeune homme.  D’ailleurs à travers le masque de dentelle du guitariste, il devinait que ses yeux étaient brillants de larme. Cela s’entendait également au son de sa voix. Avec sa main libre, le blond lui caressa délicatement la joue, le faisant tressaillir avant de se pencher pour capturer délicatement ses lèvres. Pris au dépourvu, Kaoru ne le repoussa pas. Il apprécia même le baiser et entrouvrir les lèvres pour laisser la langue du plus vieux caresser la sienne. L’espace d’un instant, il oublia pourquoi ils avaient cessé de se voir. Lorsqu’ils manquèrent de souffle, Yoshiki pressa son front contre le sien et lui murmura :

\- N’en parlons plus, viens.

Kaoru se mordit à nouveau la lèvre en se levant et contrairement à ce que cru Yoshiki, il ne le suivit pas. Il le repoussa violement en déclarant d’une voix étranglée :

\- Je ne suis ni un bouche trou, ni une pute. Je ne veux plus être ton plan cul du samedi soir quand tu ne sais pas quoi faire de ta bite !

Sur ces mots, Kaoru régla ses verres et partit furieusement. Yoshiki ne lui courut pas après. Il se contenta de le regarder disparaitre dans la foule.

 

Dehors il pleuvait. Kaoru ôta son masque et regarda le ciel noir et chargé de nuage. Des goutes de pluie coulèrent sur son visage et se mêlèrent à ses larmes. Le guitariste se détestait et ne se reconnaissait plus.

 

Après avoir pris plusieurs profondes inspirations il décida qu’il était temps de rentrer chez lui, même s’il habitait à l’autre bout de la ville. De toute façon après ce qui venait de se passer avec Yoshiki, il n’était pas d’humeur à faire des rencontres. Il avait plutôt besoin de dormir et d’oublier.

 

Finalement, au lieu de rentrer chez lui, ses pas le menèrent vers un tout autre appartement. Lorsque le guitariste s’arrêta devant la porte, il hésita. Il était tard et ce n’était pas l’heure pour une visite surprise. Comment l’autre allait réagir ? Au pire, il l’insulterait, au mieux, il l’insulterait quand même. Après avoir fait le tour de la question, Kaoru conclut qu’il était trop fatigué pour repartir et se décida à frapper. Il entendit du bruit de l’autre côté de la porte et cette dernière s’ouvrit peu après.

\- La gueule que t’as quand t’es pas maquillé ! s’exclama Kaoru en s’appuyant contre le chambranle pour ne pas s’écrouler.

\- Et toi, t’as vu ta gueule tout court, rétorqua l’autre en l’aidant à entrer. T’as vidé les bars de la ville ?

\- Ta gueule Kisaki, je ne suis pas d’humeur.

\- Et quand t’es pas d’humeur, tu te pointes chez moi ?

\- C’était plus près que d’aller chez moi.

\- J’suis pas un hôtel, tu sais ?

Kisaki grogna pour la forme et l’aida à se déshabiller. Kaoru allait finir par attraper la crève en restant dans ses vêtements trempés. Le bassiste ne savait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait et il n’en avait rien à faire. Il n’était pas du genre à se mêler de la vie des autres, c’était sans doute pour cette raison que de tous ses amis, Kaoru avait choisi de frapper à sa porte, en dépit des différents qu’ils avaient eu. Après avoir enfilé les vêtements secs, chauds et propres que lui avait prêtés Kisaki, Kaoru s’enroula dans une couverture et s’étendit dans le canapé sous le regard impassible du bassiste qui s’était assis près de la fenêtre pour fumer.

\- Je peux dormir ici ce soir ? demanda timidement le guitariste.

\- Non, rétorqua Kisaki. Mais si tu t’endors sur le canapé, je ne te jetterais pas dehors.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaoru. Kisaki était un sale con, mais un sale con sur lequel on pouvait compter malgré tout.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Die et Toshiya revinrent avec les bras chargés de bière et de numéro de téléphone. Apparemment, leur live avait eu beaucoup d’effet et les filles leurs étaient tombées dans les bras comme des mouches. Si c’était ça le succès, le guitariste et le bassiste sentaient qu’ils allaient aimés ça ! Après avoir distribué les verres, les deux compères firent le compte des numéros qu’ils avaient récoltés tout en rêvant à de meilleur lendemain sous les regards désespérés de Kyo et Shinya qui craignaient déjà les procès pour détournement de mineur et harcèlement sexuel…

\- Au faite, Kaoru, t’as eu des nouvelles de Yoshiki ? demanda soudainement Kyo en allumant sa clope.

Le guitariste aux cheveux mauves se crispa et adressa un regard mi-surpris, mi-inquiet à son chanteur comme s’il ne savait pas s’il avait bien compris la question.

\- Ben oui, il parait que notre agent est entré en contact avec lui. Il parait qu’il lui aurait même directement donné ton numéro si jamais il avait des questions, ajouta Kyo.

\- Non…, balbutia Kaoru en affichant un sourire gêné.

\- Tu sais, tu peux nous le dire s’il a dit non, rétorqua Kyo d’un air détaché. De toute façon, on s’en fout, c’est pas ça qui nous empêchera de faire de la musique et d’avancer. Y’a qu’à voir tout ce qu’on a déjà fait.

\- Ben en faite, j’ai cru le voir ce soir, intervint Shinya. C’était à la fin du live. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j’ai cru le voir partir. Après je peux me tromper.

Kaoru devint blanc comme un linge mais personne ne le remarqua à cause de la pénombre. Die et Toshiya relevèrent alors la tête pour s’intéresser à la conversation.

\- Totchi mon ami ! Tu sens comme moi l’odeur du fric et du sexe qui va nous tomber dessus ! s’exclama soudainement Die alors qu’un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Si le grand Yoshiki s’est déplacé en personne pour nous voir jouer, c’est qu’on lui a tapé dans l’œil !

\- De toute façon on n’a pas besoin de son fric, mais on ne va pas non plus cracher dessus, déclara Kyo d’un air dégagé en levant son verre.

Ses compagnons l’imitèrent en souriant tous largement, sauf peut-être Kaoru qui était toujours aussi crispé. Il se sentait coupable. Et si à cause de lui ses amis se faisaient des illusions ? Et s’ils finissaient par être déçus ou pire… Par apprendre ce qui s’était passé entre Yoshiki et lui ! L’estomac de Kaoru se noua violemment. Et si jamais il finissait par les perdre tous à cause de ses conneries…

 

OoOoOoO

 

Kaoru l’avait immédiatement remarqué lorsqu’il était entré au Vice & Versa. Yoshiki était sur une banquette et flirtait avec deux petits minets qui devaient à peine être majeurs. Lorsqu’il les avait vu, une boule s’était formée au creux de l’estomac du guitariste qui avait tenté de les ignorer. Mais Yoshiki l’avait vu et leurs regards s’étaient croisés malgré les bandeaux en dentelles qu’ils portaient tous. Le jeune homme s’était directement dirigé vers le bar et s’était assis sur un tabouret. Yoshiki l’avait suivi des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite cours et cette nuit, il était bien entouré. Un sourire presque amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaoru qui commanda un whisky double et sec qu’il avala rapidement. L’alcool lui monta immédiatement à la tête mais c’était l’effet voulu. Il voulait oublier cette douleur qui lui tailladait le cœur et cette colère qui le rongeait.

 

Alors qu’il portait son second verre à ses lèvres, Kaoru se sentit pris de nausée. S’il voulait passer la soirée à boire, il avait d’abord besoin de se rafraichir et peut-être même de prendre l’air. Un peu lourdement, il descendit de son tabouret et marcha en chancelant vers les toilettes. Ces derniers temps, il ne mangeait pas grand-chose et ne dormait pas beaucoup. Peut-être que c’était pour ça qu’il ne se sentait pas très bien ce soir.

 

Dans les toilettes, il se passa de l’eau sur le visage sans se soucier de ruiner son maquillage. De toute façon, il se trouver horrible ainsi grimé. Et puis avec le bandeau, personne ne remarquerait rien. Sans parler que personne n’aurait envie de baiser un mec aussi lamentable que lui. Le guitariste fut alors pris d’un rire nerveux. C’était ses nerfs qui lâchaient malgré lui. Voir Yoshiki flirter avec ces gamins lui avait fait plus mal qu’il ne l’aurait cru. De toute façon depuis le début cette histoire était une mauvaise idée. Il aurait dû se tenir à un plan cul mais avait fini par tomber amoureux et c’était ça le problème. Il était amoureux et c’était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

 

La porte des toilettes s’ouvrit mais Kaoru ne s’en préoccupa pas. De toute façon, au point où il en était, il n’en avait plus rien à faire qu’on le voit pleurer. Ici c’était une boite gay et personne ne le jugerait. Le guitariste se mouilla une dernière fois le visage, comme pour dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et qui les tachaient de mascara et d’ombre à paupière. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux pour contempler son triste reflet, il le vit dans le miroir et son cœur rata un battement. Yoshiki se tenait derrière lui et le contemplait sans sourire. À vrai dire, il n’y avait aucune expression sur son visage. Le guitariste baissa les yeux et la tête avant de se détacher du lavabo pour s’en aller le plus vite possible. Lorsqu’il passa à côté du batteur, ce dernier lui saisit le poignet. Kaoru s’arrêta en même temps que son cœur qui bientôt se mit à battre la chamade. Le guitariste n’osa ni se retourner ni se défaire de son emprise. Il attendit simplement de savoir ce qu’il lui voulait. Yoshiki se rapprocha de lui et Kaoru se mordit la lèvre jusqu’au sang en le sentant si près de lui.

\- Je vous signerais alors arrête de te faire du mal, murmura le blond à son oreille.

Kaoru écarquilla les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait à nouveau envie de vomir et à cet instant il se sentait si sale. Il avait l’impression d’avoir vendu son corps pour un contrat et d’avoir fait un caprice de diva. Il avait l’impression que Yoshiki avait eu pitié de lui et qu’il lui faisait une fleur en échange d’une faveur sexuelle. Mais ce n’était pas ça qu’il voulait ! Ça n’avait jamais été ça ! Le blond le lâcha et Kaoru sentit ses jambes se dérober. Le guitariste tomba à genoux sur le sol et il ne put retenir davantage ses larmes. D’ailleurs, ses épaules furent bientôt secouées de sanglot qu’il ne parvenait pas à arrêter. La porte des toilettes s’ouvrit et Yoshiki adressa un regard noir à l’intrus, lui faisant ainsi comprendre d’aller régler ses petites affaires ailleurs. Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, le blond se mit à genoux à côté de son cadet et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l’attirer vers lui. Kaoru se laissa faire tout en se traitant de crétin. Après tout, il n’avait pas l’habitude de se montrer si faible. Le blond le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant de lui faire relever le visage pour l’embrasser tendrement. Kaoru se laissa d’abord faire avant de s’écarter vivement en déclarant d’une voix étranglée :

\- Mais merde Yoshiki ! Tu crois que j’ai fais ça pour ça ? Tu crois que parce que tu nous signes, je vais coucher avec toi ? Tu crois que j’ai couché avec toi pour ça ? C’est ce que tu crois ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux vraiment Kaoru, je n’arrive pas à te comprendre, murmura doucement le blond tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire une bonne fois pour toute pour arrêter de te faire pleurer. Je ne veux pas te signer, tu te mets en colère, je te signe et voilà que tu pleures. Là franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te faire plaisir.

\- Putain je sais pas ! s’exclama Kaoru en portant rageusement ses mains à son visage. Mais je ne veux pas être un plan cul.

Le batteur lui prit doucement les mains et chercha à capter son regard mais Kaoru ne voulait pas. Il avait honte au point que ses joues en étaient devenues rouges. D’ailleurs, il devinait le léger sourire presque malicieux qui était dessiné sur les lèvres de son ainé.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux Kaoru ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux être ?

Le guitariste se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne répondit pas. Il avait gardé les yeux baissés. Il n’osait pas le regarder. Il se sentait tellement ridicule !

\- Bon allé viens, ne reste pas là. Je te ramène.

Le blond l’aida à se relever et Kaoru le suivit d’abord hors des toilettes puis jusqu’à la sortie du Vice & Versa. Alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à passer la porte, Kaoru l’arrêta et lui dit d’une voix étranglée :

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je préfère rester ici.

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas te laisser seul, murmura Yoshiki en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux colorés. Je ne te ramène pas chez toi. Tu viens chez moi.

Kaoru déglutit avec difficulté tant le sourire qui était dessiné sur les lèvres de Yoshiki le troublait. Ce dernier captura délicatement ses lèvres avant de l’entrainer à l’extérieur, puis jusqu’à sa voiture.

 

Ils n’étaient pas encore arrivés et Kaoru commençait déjà à regretter de l’avoir suivi. Voilà qu’il remettait le doigt dans un engrenage dangereux. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas su dire non à Yoshiki et avait tellement eu envie de le suivre ! Le guitariste se crispa en sentant la main du blond glisser sur sa cuisse.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses la gueule, soupira Yoshiki

\- Parce que j’en ai marre d’être un plan cul, rétorqua Kaoru en repoussant sa main.

Le blond freina brusquement et le guitariste sentit son estomac se contracter. À coup sûr, cette fois-ci le batteur allait le jeter hors de sa voiture. De toute façon, il valait mieux que les choses se passent ainsi. Cependant, contre toute attente, Yoshiki détacha sa ceinture et se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un langoureux baiser qui surprit le jeune homme. Ce dernier poussa même un soupir de plaisir qui fit sourire son ainé.

\- Faut-il que je te bâillonne pour que ta sale petite langue de vipère arrête de cracher son venin ?

\- Je dis juste que je ne suis pas une pute ni un plan cul.

\- Mais qui parle de plan cul depuis le début ?

\- Parce que je suis quoi alors pour toi ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as envie d’être pour moi ? Questionna le plus vieux.

Les joues de Kaoru s’empourprèrent ce qui fit largement sourire son aîné.

\- On est d’accord Kaoru, alors la prochaine fois que tu me sors encore une connerie comme ça, je te punis, ok ?

Le guitariste acquiesça tout en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Rentrons à la maison, j’ai envie de toi et tu m’as manqué, murmura le blond avant de l’embrasser une dernière fois avant de démarrer.

Les minutes suivantes parurent une éternité à Kaoru qui commençait à redouter l’instant où il se retrouverait seul avec Yoshiki dans son appartement. Instant qui ne tarda pas à arriver car bientôt le blond referma la porte sur lui tout en affichant un sourire carnassier. Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaoru qui recula. Il avait l’impression que Yoshiki allait le manger tout cru. À force de reculer, le guitariste se retrouva bientôt acculé contre un mur. Le batteur se rapprocha de lui et captura avidement ses lèvres tout en pressant son bassin tendu contre sien.

\- Kaoru, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je n’ai pas baisé ?

\- J’ai pas tellement envie de le savoir, grogna le guitariste qui s’était crispé à cette question.

\- Qui d’autres que moi t’a touché ? Murmura Yoshiki en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Mais personne ! Protesta le guitariste. Tu me prends vraiment pour une pute ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui lui donna un fougueux baiser avant de lui répondre :

\- Un jeune homme de ton âge… tu ne vas pas me dire que tu restes sage quand tu n’es pas avec moi ?

\- Et toi ? Avec combien de garçon tu t’es envoyé en l’air ?

\- Aucun, c’est pas faute d’avoir essayé, rétorqua Yoshiki en passant ses bras sous ses cuisses pour le soulever.

Kaoru passa ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber et se laissa porter jusqu’à la chambre tout en embrassant son ainé. Ce dernier était un menteur. Il ne pouvait pas être resté chaste depuis leur dispute. Il avait forcément été voir ailleurs. Après tout, il était Yoshiki et les propositions ce n’étaient pas ce qui devait manquer.

\- Et ce type que tu as été voir après notre dispute, la dernière fois au Vice & Versa ? Demanda le batteur en le couchant sur son lit.

\- Quel type ? S’étonna Kaoru qui commençait à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son ainé.

\- Ne fais pas l’innocent. Je t’ai vu monter dans un immeuble qui n’était pas le tien.

Kaoru se figea et l’interrogea du regard tout en crispant ses doigts sur sa chemise.

\- Tu m’as suivi la dernière fois ?

\- Bien sûr et je n’ai pas supporté l’idée que tu ais écarté les jambes pour un autre, rétorqua Yoshiki en se redressant.

\- J’étais allé chez Kisaki ! Et il ne s’est rien passé ! Je te le jure ! s’écria le jeune homme en se redressant à son tour. C’est juste un ami.

\- Un ami ? Répéta Yoshiki en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

\- Un ami, confirma Kaoru en retirant son propre pantalon.

\- Suce-moi Kaoru, murmura le plus vieux en lui présentant son érection.

Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur le gland de son ainé et les fit lentement glisser jusqu’à ce que son membre tendu soit entièrement dans sa bouche. Il commença alors de lent va et vient sur l’érection de son amant qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux et l’encourageait à aller plus vite. Kaoru avait une bouche et une langue exquise mais ce soir, Yoshiki n’avait pas envie de jouir comme ça. Il voulait posséder le jeune homme qui avait hanté ses pensées ces dernières semaines et qui semblait si difficile à dompter. Lorsqu’il sentit qu’il était sur le point de venir dans sa bouche, Yoshiki lui demanda d’arrêter sa fellation. Les deux hommes terminèrent de se déshabiller et se glissèrent sous les draps. Le blond l’embrassa tendrement tout en se positionnant entre les jambes tremblantes de son cadet. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils faisaient l’amour et pourtant, Kaoru se comportait comme une jeune pucelle, ce qui amusait beaucoup le blond qui pressa doucement son érection contre son intimité. Le guitariste se crispa légèrement en sentant le membre dur et humide de salive de son amant, forcer le passage de son anneau de chair. Kaoru se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Le blond l’embrassa langoureusement alors qu’il ne pénétrait doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Lorsqu’il fut totalement en lui, il écarta ses lèvres des siennes et lui murmura tout en caressant sa joue:

\- Kaoru, tu es à moi et à personne d’autre.

Le guitariste réprima un sourire qui se déforma bientôt sous le plaisir que lui procuraient les coups butoirs de son amant. Chaque coup de reins était si bon ! Kaoru avait oublié à quel point Yoshiki pouvait lui faire du bien ! À quel point il aimait qu’il le baise ! Comment avait-il pu se passer de lui ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu’il pourrait le remplacer ? Même si ce n’était que pour une nuit, même si ça ne signifiait rien pour le blond, Kaoru était heureux de pouvoir gémir à nouveau entre ses bras et surtout de pouvoir le sentir en lui.

Le jeune homme fut le premier à jouir, déversant sa chaude semence entre eux. Yoshiki leur fit encore du bien pendant quelques minutes avant de jouir à son tour. Il se retira ensuite délicatement de son jeune amant et l’attira vers lui pour le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Les deux hommes s’endormirent sans se parler. Leur relation était encore ambigüe et Kaoru se posait beaucoup de question, cependant il était trop fatigué pour oser troubler ce délicieux moment.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Kaoru ouvrit les yeux. Yoshiki était déjà réveillé et le regardait dormir tout en caressant ses cheveux violets. Lorsque le guitariste croisa son regard, ses joues s’empourprèrent et il voulut quitter ses bras pour se redresser mais le batteur le garda fermement contre lui.

\- P’tain lâche-moi Yoshiki. Faut que j’y aille.

\- Que t’ailles où ?

\- Il doit être tard. Je suis sûr que j’ai trop dormi et les l’autres doivent m’attendre.

\- Tu as raison, il est plus de midi.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que je vais dire aux autres ! Gémit Kaoru en cachant son visage avec ses mains.

\- Rien, j’ai déjà appelé ton agent pour leur faire passer le message.

\- Quel message ? S’inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Qu’on allait baiser ensemble tout le week-end.

Le visage de Kaoru se déforma d’horreur ce qui fit rire le batteur qui déclara :

\- Idiot ! Je leur ai dit qu’il fallait qu’on bosse en tête à tête. J’avais besoin d’être convaincu par votre projet et par d’autres trucs de ce genre.

Kaoru poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que son amant se glissait à nouveau entre ses jambes.

\- Heu… Yoshiki tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je te l’ai dit. Je vais te baiser tout le week-end et si tu me sors encore que je te considère comme une pute ou un plan cul, je te jure que je te garde prisonnier dans mon lit toute la semaine.

Kaoru écarquilla les yeux de surprise et porta immédiatement ses mains à sa bouche pour s’empêcher de dire une bêtise mais aussi pour retenir un gémissement alors qu’il sentait son amant le pénétrer à nouveau.

 

Fin


End file.
